What a Wonderful World
by DavidAlatriste
Summary: Mei, Opal and Bolin's daughter, has a lot of fun in an outing with her parents


I'm the Ember Island Eel Hounds' Earthbender and my prompts are Write a story from the PoV of the baby and his/her thoughts of his/her thoughts of his/her new parents (object) blanket, (location) Fire Nation Capital, (character) Bolin, (song) What a Wonderful World - Louis Armstrong. Word Count: 909. Inspired by 'The Rugrats' cartoons

'The buildings have funny roofs' Mei thinks to herself as she's toured around the Fire Nation's Capital in the comfort of her blanket 'They shine pretty in the nightlights. They're all curvy'

Bo' and Op'al are her adults, they feed her and they do funny faces to amuse her and they change her when she's made herself uncomfortable. They also have a something between them. They make funny faces at each other and sometimes they stick each other's faces together by the mouth and Op'al gets all red and warm.

They're nice, and they never do anything mean like taking away her stuffed animals. They even take her out to go see the nice animals at the animal place on some periods between sleeps, when there's light so she can see them better.

"You're going to love the Opera House, Mei!" Bo' says and he's excited which is always good news. Most of the time when Bo' is excited, good and fun things happen like that time he made that show for her in the place with the metal things that they use for food. It was funny to see how he covered himself in food trying to do something for Op'al called 'birthday cake' that must have been the name of the show Bo' put up for her and that he later un-did.

"It's a show for all ages and you'll see you'll like it very much. It has magic!" Op'al said, making magic sound like 'Maaghgiic' for some reason. But magic is awesome and they generally take her to all the nice places unlike others that tell her about boring places where there are no magics or nice music. Just adults being boring. But hers were rarely boring. They might be weird with their weird faces towards each other but at least not boring.

They arrived at a place that had bright yellow snakes with whiskers on the door and then it was more bright yellow things and red lights that made the bright yellow things even shinier, but they looked pretty and Mei could see herself reflected there, good looking as always.

They kept moving after a bit of standing around and went to this huge place that wasn't yellow that had more babies and adults with babies all looking at this huge red curtain that reached up until you couldn't see where.

Bo' and Op'al moved around with Mei and then Bo' and Op'al sat in these red chairs that looked comfy while Mei sat in Bo's leg and he moved it up and down, entertaining her until there was a silence in the room and then magic! And huge fluffy bunnies!

It was so great! Behind the curtain there were adults waiting to do all sorts of fun things like making rabbits out of hats and adult ladies float like balloons, there were adults with painted faces in funny patterns and they all did fun things that made Mei very happy and entertained.

There was an adult always telling what would happen next but whatever he said was never really what happened. He would say "And now ladies and gentlemen, I bring you the mighty Zatanna" and then a lady would start pulling bunnies out of hats and make cards fly around, but that was magic not 'Zatanna' unless that's what that adult called magic. The giant bunnies were introduced as a 'musical' and the other man that made ladies float was introduced as 'Icenberg' for some reason.

The man that always said things wrong spoke up and said "And now, ladies and gentlemen, last but not least the one and only Lou and his trumpet!"

No way! Lou! The voice from the sound box! Mei bounced up and down ecstatic as he walked up and spoke and it was him! Really him, not the black and with image that she'd seen once in a street! And his voice was just like in the sound box. And he started playing her favorite lullaby!

 _I see trees of green, red roses too_

 _I see them bloom for me and you_

 _And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

Mei started swaying with the rhythm as did everybody, adults and babies for Lou was friends with all and he made anyone happy with his trumpet.

 _I see skies so blue and clouds of white_

 _The bright blessed days, the dark sacred night_

 _And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

'Those are the prettiest things ever!' Mei said to herself as the song continued

 _The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky_

 _Are also on the faces of people going by_

 _I see friends shaking hands, saying: How do you do?_

 _They're really saying: I love you_

The song started to make Mei sleepy but this was Lou! The Lou! You don't fall asleep on him!

 _I hear babies cry, I watch them grow_

 _They'll learn much more, than I'll never know_

 _And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

 _Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

Mei's eyes got heavy but she was able to listen to him talk after the adults stopped doing noise with their hands and closed her eyes for a moment to the sound of him saying "Thank you, my next song goes to all the love birds out there who would like to stand up and dance: Ladies and Gentlemen, Mack the Knife."


End file.
